<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Do (Achoo) by Dilly_Oh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26356846">I Do (Achoo)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dilly_Oh/pseuds/Dilly_Oh'>Dilly_Oh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Allergies, Confessions, Fluff and Humor, Health, Hobbies, KakaIru Week 2020, M/M, Poorly Thrown Bouquets, Weddings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:29:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26356846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dilly_Oh/pseuds/Dilly_Oh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi is enjoying Naruto's wedding - the music, the food, and especially the hot Sensei. </p><p>And then he gets hit with the bouquet and sneezes right in his face.</p><p>(Written for Kakairufest's Kakairu Week 2020, Day One Prompt: Hobbies/Weddings, but also kinda works for Day Two Prompt: Confessions/Health)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>KakaIru Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Do (Achoo)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Naruto and Hinata have a summer wedding, complete with outdoor seating, crisp white drapery and beaming sunflowers decorating the venue. It’s all very lovely and elegant, from what Kakashi has seen, until Iruka walks in and he stops looking at everything else.</p><p>You can’t really blame him, though. Iruka is looking finer than the china, and coincidentally, Kakashi’d also like to eat off of him. His wedding attire is all deep dark blues and accents, a near match to Kakashi’s own outfit, though he doesn’t pull it off nearly as well. He’d rather pull off Iruka’s, to be honest. </p><p>Kakashi isn’t paying much attention throughout the ceremony, too busy side-eying the Sensei, who proudly stands next to Naruto with tears gleaming in his eyes as he watches his adoptive brother/son stumble adorably over his vows to Hinata. He faintly hears the “I do’s” and mechanically claps along with the rest before wandering back to join the chattering crowd, trailing after Iruka while surreptitiously sniffing at his subtle cologne. He’s trying to discern exactly what scent it could be (is that a hint of sandalwood? Amber, maybe?) when the bouquet hits him square in the face.</p><p>Flowers and pollen explode everywhere, coating the side of one cheek and the bridge of his nose like a swipe of yellow paint. With a quick startled inhale, the pollen shoots straight up his nostrils to attack his olfactory senses directly and he stumbles back, choking for breath.</p><p>“Kakashi-san! Are you alright?” Iruka is suddenly right beside him, hurriedly brushing petals off of Kakashi’s chest, his forehead wrinkled in concern. He leans in close to wipe at a streak of pollen high on his cheekbone, biting his lip nervously. Kakashi is touched by Iruka’s gentle concern, acting like he’d been hit with a kunai and not a bushel of flowers. Also, a little turned on. He opens his mouth to ask him to kiss it better.</p><p>And sneezes right in his face.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi wants to <em> die</em>. Which is why he’s currently got his head stuck under the faucet of the bathroom sink, desperately trying to wash away any lingering pollen and shame. Mostly the shame.</p><p>He figures a couple more minutes ought to do it. </p><p>“Here,” a voice says from behind, slightly distorted by the sound of water. “I brought you a towel.”</p><p>“Thanks.” Kakashi straightens, water dripping down his chin, and reaches back without looking to take the towel. He scrubs at his face, lets out a deep sigh, and looks in the mirror to assess the damage. His haggard reflection stares back, bloodshot eyes red and puffy, his nose still running a bit. He looks exactly like he feels – like shit. Thank God Iruka isn’t here to see him like this.</p><p>And then he sees who’s behind him.</p><p>It’s Iruka.</p><p>Now he <em> definitely </em> wants to die.</p><p>“You alright?” Iruka asks shyly, standing at his shoulder. He’s kept his eyes down, politely respecting Kakashi’s need for privacy, whether for his lack of mask or sheer embarrassment, he’s not sure. Kakashi just stares at him in the mirror for a long, confused moment. </p><p>“…You…you’re not…mad at me?” he asks, his voice rough. All he gets is a raised eyebrow in response. “For…you know…the sneeze?” Iruka scoffs.</p><p>“Kakashi-san, I work with children. I get covered in snot on a daily basis. I’ve been barfed on by three different kids in the same <em> hour </em>. And don’t even get me started about kids who ‘can’t hold it anymore’. I’ve had to throw entire carpets away. There is nothing you can do to me that’ll gross me out.”</p><p>That almost sounds like a challenge.</p><p>Reminding himself to behave, Kakashi slowly turns around to face the other man, pulling his mask back up as his eyes flick downward. He’s surprised to see the offending bouquet in Iruka’s hand, still mostly whole despite their heated battle.</p><p>“…You kept it,” he says quietly.</p><p>“Of course I did,” Iruka replies, raising his own gaze. “You caught it, technically. So it’s yours. Although…” He breaks off to chuckle lightly. “I didn’t know the Copy Nin’s greatest foe was <em> allergies</em>.”</p><p>“…Alright, you got me. It’s my darkest secret,” Kakashi says after a beat. “If anyone finds out, I’ll have dozens of missing-Nin after me, armed with flower arrangements and premium bouquets.” Iruka laughs at that, and Kakashi decides the sound of it far outweighs the cost of his own dignity. </p><p>“Thank you for sharing that with me,” Iruka says, still grinning.</p><p>“I’ve always had a sensitive nose,” Kakashi shrugs. “The mask usually helps.”</p><p>“And here I thought it was to hide your charming good looks.”</p><p>“Well, that too.” He can’t help but wink, which earns another laugh. </p><p>“I guess there are a lot of things I don’t know about you,” Iruka admits, scratching at his scar awkwardly. “We’ve never really had a chance to talk, have we?”</p><p>“…We’re doing it now,” Kakashi points out.</p><p>“Huh. Guess you’re right.” Iruka pauses thoughtfully. “So…do you have any hobbies?” Kakashi either has water in his ears or he hears a hint of flirting in his tone. He’s so surprised that it takes him a few seconds to realize Iruka just asked him a question and his brain starts scrambling for an answer.</p><p>“Dog walking,” he says lamely, then has to resist the urge to stick his head back under the faucet.</p><p>“Oh, I love dogs,” Iruka says, and Kakashi decides then and there he cannot possibly get any hotter. Actually, scratch that, his shirt could be off. “You have ninken, right? I’d love to meet them.”</p><p>“I’m sure they’d love to meet you, too.” Kakashi replies. “Just...bring treats for everyone.” <em> You’re MY treat </em>, he thinks to himself, then takes a deep breath and plunges on. “…Would you like to join us tomorrow morning?”</p><p>“I’d like that alot.” Iruka beams at him happily, overflowing with warmth. It’s almost as if he’s a flower himself, lovely and open and fragrant. Kakashi opens his mouth to ask him if he’d like to be pollinated. </p><p>And sneezes again.</p><p> </p><p>-End-</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>